


The Strike in Santana's Scorebook

by auroranatra



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F, brittana, brittana drabble, glee drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroranatra/pseuds/auroranatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittana goes bowling!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strike in Santana's Scorebook

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished Brittana piece! I went bowling yesterday and couldn't help but think how cute it would be to see what Santana and Britt would be like in that scenario. It's just a short drabble, but it's sweet and simple, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave feedback :)
> 
> p.s. this is originally from my brittana tumblr: sayingwhatsuptomy-blog

“Brittany,” Santana whines, her bottom lip puffing out in a small pout. “I don’t like this anymore, let’s go home. I can’t stand this stench any longer and I like keeping my food down, thank you very much.” She stood up from the uncomfortable plastic chair, already grabbing her purse behind her.

“You’re just mad ‘cause you suck!” Brittany shouts over her shoulder at the brunette, the loud pop music almost drowning her out completely.

Santana grumbled under her breath and started slipping out of the colorful bowling shoes before feeling familiar long arms wrap around her waist from behind. She immediately leaned in to the blonde behind her and relaxed significantly, an effect only Brittany had on her. The dancer kissed Santana’s neck lightly, mumbling a quiet “Can we please stay?” against it. Santana just closed her eyes, savoring the much-needed moment with her beloved girlfriend. Brittany moved to Santana’s earlobe and nibbled lightly, pressing another kiss right under it. “Please?” her voice was calm yet weary, unsure whether or not Santana would agree with the idea.

Spinning around carefully in Brittany’s grasp, Santana faced the blonde with a huff. “Fine.” She stated, unable to hold back a grin when Brittany squealed in response. “But only because that kid over by lane six keeps checking you out and I’m itching to give him a piece of my mind.” She nodded towards the culprit, who subsequently turned his attention towards his family once he noticed the icy glare the Latina was sending him. Laughing lightly, Brittany kissed Santana’s cheek quickly and went back to focusing on knocking down the bowling pins. “Loser pays for pizza!” She smirked, glancing up at the scoreboard. The blonde’s score was well over triple Santana’s thanks to spending most of Middle School on the Lima Bowling Team, an extra-curricular she’d later exchange for Cheerios practice every day once reaching high school.

On her way back from scoring yet another strike, Brittany noticed the stare coming from the boy mentioned earlier by her girlfriend. She looked away awkwardly and her eyes fell on said girlfriend. A very-jealous-fists-balled-up-seconds-from-knocking-someone-out girlfriend. Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled to herself before graciously making her way over to Santana. The brunette’s attention instantly shifted as she tried –and failed- to cover her rage. Without a second thought, Brittany placed a hand on either side of Santana’s face and leaned in, meeting plump lips in a heated kiss. The dancer tried her best to pour as much passion as she could in to the kiss, but before hands could wander, she pulled away. “Be good, okay? I’m yours.”


End file.
